Chryed: Working Together
by fabledfunster
Summary: The morning of Syed's first day in his new job.


A/N Maybe a one-off, maybe I'll add to it. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't my invention (thanks BBC) but the story is.

**Chryed Working Together.**

The alarm sounds and Syed stretches over from his side of the bed to put it off. He plants a kiss on Christian's still slumbering form and then jumps up and out of bed, rushes to the windows and pulls back the curtains. The sun is about to rise on the little flat at 15A Turpin Road.

"Wakey, wakey rise and shine, Clarkey. It's a gorgeous day! Start of a new week and a new era."

From under the thick red satin duvet, a drowsy, almost incoherent voice can be heard. "Why do we have to get up now Syed, it's the middle of the night?"

" Time waits for no man, Christian. It's Monday and we're both working men."

Christian sits up and smiles through the yawns at the excited form rushing around the room like a whirling dervish. Then he looks at the clock and sees the time.

"For goodness sake, Syed, it's 5.30 in the morning. Any sane person would still be asleep. My first client isn't till 9.30. We could have another 2 hours in bed"

"Your first client may be at 9.30 but AbsAcadabra now has a new Account Manager and he needs to get to work promptly to whip this company into shape."

"Very true, but it's not as if the new Account Manager has to travel very far to get to the office, what with our Headquarters being our back bedroom." Christian stifles a chuckle as Syed throws a cushion at him.

"Not the point and you know it. Seriously, honey, I have so many ideas and plans for this company that I can't wait to get started. If I have anything to do with it, in a few years, AbsAcadabra will have branches all over London. We'll be able to pass the reins on to others and live the lifestyle to which you would like to become accustomed! But that won't happen if we laze about in bed all day."

"Ok, who's stolen the real Syed. You know, the one that normally pulls me back into bed at least once every morning. And anyway...all day? Getting up at 7.30am isn't ALL DAY, Syed. Who says we'd be lazing. I would like to think we'd use those 2 extra hours in bed very productively"

"Yes, and I know what your idea of productive would be. You are insatiable". Syed grins and blushes as Christian leers at him and drags his eyeline the length of Syed's naked body.

" It's a perk of my role as owner. Sleeping with the staff. I can't help it if the staff can't stop being so gorgeous and sexy and minxy."

Christian's eyes,checking out every inch of his body, made Syed hot and sweaty "Anyway, I'm going for a shower. It would be good if the boss set an example for the new boy and was up and about and raring to go."

As Christian hears the shower click on, he gets up and giggles as he wanders to the kitchen. It took a long time to persuade Syed to work with him and for a while it was touch and go as to whether he'd do it.

He hadn't been keen at the start. He wasn't sure working with his partner would good for their relationship. He also didn't want to be dependent on Christian and wanted contribute to the household income. Christian pleaded with him that it was the perfect answer and that this business was their future and if it was successful they'd both profit from it. Eventually, he wore him down but not before giving Syed some guarantees about the responsibilities he had. Already there were 25 clients on the list and that's fine, Christian was happy with the practical side of things but he was useless the paperwork and the accounts and the touting for clients and phoning suppliers and all that stuff. But without 'that stuff' the business would fail. He needed someone who knew about these things and he needed someone he could trust. Who better than Syed? So, it was agreed that Syed had complete control over the administration of the business and Christian would concentrate on the actual fitness aspects of it.

Once Syed had come round to the idea, he jumped in with both feet. He had changed the spare bedroom into an office and bought a PC and fax machine and printer. He'd already set up accounts on Excel spreadsheets and had Christian's tatty handwritten diary transferred to Outlook. He wanted to change the company name – he thought AbsAcadabra was naff- but he knew he'd have to work on Christian a while before he'd agree to that.

Christian is pondering all of this while he prepares breakfast. He's a lucky man and he knows it. His thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of a vision before him. He growls and then wolf whistles. "Wow, Sy, you look wonderful. Told you a proper tailored suit was worth its weight in gold. And black is so right for you. Here, just let me tweek your tie. That's better. You look good enough to eat. In fact..."

Syed ducks out of Christian's forward lunge. "Stay away from me! Your hands are all greasy. I know it's silly putting on a suit when I'll be here most of the time but I want to start as I mean to go on and anyway, I've arranged to go and see our bank manager and the printers on Tilbury Street about getting a brochure done."

"How could anyone refuse you anything, looking like that?"

Syed does a twirl and bows low. He blows a kiss. "Not that you're biased or anything. But thankyou darling, I can always rely on you to say the right things. Now, if you've got nothing better to do than ogle me like that, at least pour me a black coffee while you're at it."

Christian pouts as he has to turn his face away to get the coffee pot and Syed finds himself staring at the straight back and the perky backside and those big wonderful arms. Somehow, Christian senses he's being drooled over and begins to waggle his hips. Syed watches the rise and fall of his shoulders as his partner chuckles to himself.

" I'm glad I amuse you. Honestly, Christian, I don't know how this will work if you're here under my feet between clients. I know what you're like when you're bored. Your mind runs to other things" Christian turns round and fills Syed's coffee cup staring at him with all the innocence of the devil incarnate himself. "No distractions between 9am and 5pm while we're working. Ok?

"Spoilsport!"

"I mean it, Christian"

"Yes, I know, sweetheart and I will be good. I promise. Now, though, your boss expects you to open the business for the day while he relaxes and makes himself even more handsome than ever"

Syed quickly drains his cup of coffee and walks towards the AbsAcadabra office. Just before he closes the office door, he turns " It isn't physically possible, honey..." and flashes a grin at his lover "there aren't enough hours in the day for that."


End file.
